


crazy in love

by stilinscry



Series: anon requests [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: they don’t do this often, so jaehyun always makes sure to savour it[request: sub!jaehyun and cock warming]





	crazy in love

**Author's Note:**

> uh posted this in notes on twt but figured id post it here too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> title is svt

they don’t do this often. 

partly because youngho likes to keep it as a treat, to reward jaehyun with it after they’ve both had a hard week. partly because jaehyun doesn’t actually get into a proper subspace all that often, and partly because when he does, he’s usually desperate for hard and fast.

this is the complete opposite of that. it’s warm, and it’s soft, and it’s soothing, for the both of them. 

they’re laying in bed, youngho’s hair a mess from where jaehyun had been pulling at it earlier, and his cock still snug in jaehyun’s ass. they’ve been like this for almost half an hour now, and youngho would think that jaehyun was asleep if it wasn’t for the cute things he keeps saying against his skin. 

“i love the way you make me feel so full,” he says, practically whispering. youngho hums, and presses a kiss to the crown of jaehyun’s head. “i love it so much.”

“i know jae, i love it too,” youngho coos back. “it’s always nice to reward you for being a good boy.”

jaehyun preens at the pet name, smiling wide enough that his dimples show through and youngho presses one, two kisses to his forehead before bringing a hand up to the back of jaehyun’s head and bringing him closer so he’s nestled just under youngho’s jaw. 

he huffs out a quiet laugh when jaehyun presses a gentle kiss against his adam’s apple, and ruffles his hair. “tell me when you get too tired okay? i don’t want a repeat of last time when you fell asleep and then whined at me the whole time when i had to wake you up to clean up.”

jaehyun flushes at the memory, cheeks growing warm. “you interrupted a good dream,” he mumbles, and his voice is a little muffled but youngho hears him loud and clear. 

“a good dream huh? did i have the leading role in it, baby?” youngho asks, and jaehyun doesn’t even need to look at him to know that he’s smirking. instead he curls further into youngho’s chest, hand wrapping around youngho’s bicep. “i’m gonna take that as a yes then baby, since you’re so embarrassed.”

jaehyun simply whines in response. 

“you’re so cute when you’re like this,” youngho says then and that simple bit of praise is almost enough to have jaehyun pulling back immediately. youngho can probably sense this, because he keeps talking. “so precious for me, my little baby. holding me tight, keeping me warm, you really are the best aren’t you.” and jaehyun is gone.

he pulls his head out from under youngho’s chin, and smiles at him sweetly before leaning in to kiss him. “only for you hyung,” he says back, before leaning in for another kiss. 

youngho indulges him, he always does, and he lets jaehyun steal kiss after kiss, praising him in between every one. 

and jaehyun knows that he’ll be embarrassed about this all when he wakes up, he always is the morning after a night spent in subspace. but he also knows that youngho will be there to take that embarrassment away. 

youngho, who always knows just exactly what jaehyun needs. 

youngho, who’s always there to look after him. always there to baby him when he needs it, to put him in his place when he needs it. 

youngho, who’s not afraid to kick him out of bed and call him bro and babe in the same sentence and steal his clothes because ‘ _they fit me better_ ’. 

and jaehyun loves him for that, for all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> twt is @lewdnct


End file.
